The Blind Ninja
by Walker-HeavenRanger
Summary: Naruto, blinded by a ninja, has been thrown out of Konoha. He picks up new abilities, new friends, a new village, and a new life. Some profanity. No bashing. Good Sasuke. Weird Kakashi. Annoying Sakura.
1. The Roads We Take

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be so weak.**

**I just want to say that I hate the name 'Kazama.' So I guess I'll have to use 'Namikaze.' However, I hate the name 'Minato' so I'll be using Arashi. After all, Wave Wind Storm sounds cooler than Wave Wind Harbor eh? And this makes Naruto, Wave Wind Maelstorm.**

**I also do not like random Japanese words thrown into an English sentence. You will rare see me do that.**

**In any case, I'm sure some of you have heard of the manga 'Fairy Tail.' This fanfic is like Fairy Tail. Not in the plot or idea, but in the origin. Fairy Tail was suppose to be a mix of the greatest mangas. My manga is what's to be a mix of some of the great (To me) fanfic authors, mangas, and fanfics and some other sources. I will name a couple.**

_**Flame of Recca**_

**KaizukiKira**

**Legacy of the Maelstorm: Yamikitsune**

_**Prince of Tennis**_

_**Rurouni Kenshin**_

**VenomLord**

**I won't make any excuses about 'first story.'**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts/Whispers'

_Past_

"**Jutsu"**

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

_**The Beginning of a Storm**_

A boy walks down the street of a village. This boy has blond spiky hair that shoots out in every direction. The boy is wearing black sweatpants. He also has on a black T-Shirt which is covered by a jacket. The jacket was dark blue and had a black strip going down the sleeves. He was no older than 12.

He hears the villagers whispering the usual.

'Damn. It's the frickin' demon'

'Why won't he just die?'

'Let's hit his place again tonight'

The blond hears all of these whispers. His mind was thinking a couple things.

'…Mofos. Despite a ninja taking something precious to me, you still aren't satisfied. It doesn't matter, that apartment is all completely rigged. The instant you leave, everything goes back to normal. My place is in the S Area of the 'Forest of Death.'

The blond smirked. This gave him the reaction he wanted. The villagers all snarled. However, the blond didn't see them snarl. He was blind. A white cloth covered his eyes. It acted like a headband, except instead of on his forehead, it was on his eyes. Losing his eyes wasn't that bad. He had received 4 things in return.

He had long grown out of his need for his eyes. Now, his sense of hearing was overdeveloped. He could hear the beating of one's heart. It told him their emotions. He could hear the friction of one's muscles. It told him their pose. He could hear the wind. It told him where everything was. And he had control over his ears. He could suppress his ear so he heard like a normal human. He could also heighten it to the point where he could hear running water a mile away and a leaf falling on the ground.

His sense of touch was advanced. He could feel people from the vibrations in the ground and determine their pose. He could feel where solids where from his touch alone. He could also control his sense of touch. It wasn't as reliable as his sense of hearing, but it was good enough for the mask he put on at the Academy. If he acted like his usual self, the teachers would hate him more. But acting like an idiot usually left the teachers not bother him. That and, if he showed his strength as a blind Academy Student, the council will definatly execute him…

He slowly walked to the Academy. He had a lot of time. He would make it there on time. Once he was a block away he heard shouting in the distance.

He sighed. 'Can't run away, it would bring up too much suspicion. Oh well, I'll just numb myself and let my bloodline fix me up' **(A/N – Yes, it is his bloodline not Kyuubi)**

After doing so, he pretended to be oblivious to what was going on. He let himself be dragged into the alley and let himself get beaten in everyway possible. His beating ranged from kitchen knife stabbing to trashcan smashing.

Naruto was left in the back of the alley to bleed to death. However, the minute the villagers left, he released the seal on his bloodline and slowly let his sense come back to him and let his cuts heal up.

While his cuts and bruises were still healing, he dragged himself to the Academy, while thinking about the period he lost his sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_6 years ago…_

_A boy was walking slowly down the street. He was suppose to get home 2 hours ago. He saw a man walk up on the same side of the street. He crept to the other side to let him pass. Once they were no closer than 5 meters apart, a kunai dragged Naruto into an alley._

_6 year old Uzumaki Naruto had no idea what was happening. His brain could not comprehend it. He then felt a sudden exhale of breath. No voluntary. He lifted his head up and started gasping for air. A hand clipped around his neck. His breathing was completely cut off._

_Naruto looked into the eyes of his attacker. The last thing he saw was eyes. Red eyes. Then the kunai that imbedded itself into his shirt was ripped out and slashed across his closed eyes. He lost consciousness from shock there._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Some time later…_

_Naruto woke up, panting. "It was all a dream. Thank God…" Naruto looked around. "…It's pretty dark to be day… Heck, it's pretty dark to be night. Why?"_

_Naruto swung his head around trying to catch just something. He waved his hand in front of his eyes. Nothing. Not even an outline. "Oh God… Please don't let it be." Naruto reached up to his eyes and touched it. He felt smooth skin, then a narrow dent._

_Naruto shouted and cried out. "No! It can't be like this! Where am I? How long has it been?" Naruto kept panicking._

_He finally stopped after a time, only because he heard a noise. It sounded like… a gushing sound. He got up, stumbled a little, and ran full speed to the sound._

_After running for close to 2 miles, Naruto finally stopped. The sound was now very loud. He bent down and touched where the sound was coming from. It felt… liquidy. Naruto quickly sucked up near 3 liters worth of water._

_Naruto slowly walked over to a rock and sat down on it. He relaxed. Then, suddenly, he jumped up. How could he have heard the running water 2 miles away? How could he have known where the rock was?_

_After pondering some time, he finally realized it. His hearing capabilities increased manifold. It was even better than a dog's. His sense of touch was able to feel the vibrations in the ground. His feet worked somewhat like a bat's. That must be how he didn't bleed to death. His new gift also gave him accelerated healing because of his magnificent sense of touch._

_Naruto sat back down on the rock. He thought hard. Sure his new gifts were great, but… he would miss his eyesight. No longer could he see the beauty of the skies. Nor the magnificence of wildlife. Nor the face of a beautiful maiden. For the second time after waking, he shed tears._

_After crying his eyes dry, he realized something. He could see somehow. It wasn't from his normal view. In fact, he could see the top of his head. What was going on?_

_He bent his head up. He then saw his face. There was a scar over his eyes, dwarfing even Kopi Ninja Kakashi's scar. He thought about looking straight. Then, lo and behold, he saw the trees in front of him. He saw the river running. He then thought about looking higher. He then saw the gates of Konoha far in the distance, seemingly two hour's travel from running._

_Naruto was amazed. Then, his sight disappeared and he dropped down on his knees, panting._

"_Damn, that took a lot out of me. What was it? That thing the old man was talking about? Oh right! Chakra!" Naruto thought about getting some sleep, then returning to Konoha, guided by his newfound abilities. Then, he thought again._

"_Wait, but if I return now, I'll be nearly defenseless. Old red-eyes could come after me again. No, I'll take this time to train in the wild. I'll return in 4 years to join the Academy. But as for now, I need to set up shelter. Watch out ninjas, Uzumaki Naruto is coming..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_2 years later…_

_Yelling. That's all that can be heard. It was most likely training. A blond boy, no older than 8 was practicing his taijutsu. A white cloth is over his eyes and he is wearing a standard black ninja shirt with black cargo pants. He eventually stopped. He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped off his sweat. He then walked back to a cave._

"_Yo! Temari, Sandman! Weird-homo-guy-who-puts-make-up-on!" The blond boy's voice rang out through the cave. "You guys still here?"_

"_It's not make-up! It's battle paint!" A guy with purple 'battle paint' on, wearing a black jumpsuit walked out the dark. He bore two large scrolls on his back. "Stop calling me that ya damn fox."_

_Insert the song, 'Mr. Sandman' here_

_A red-headed boy walked out the darkness. He had the kanji for 'love' on his forehead. He wore a robe-ish sort of thing. He bore a huge gourd on his back. He also had an orb-ish thing with the kanji for 'Earth' on his waist. "You're back already Naruto?"_

"_Yeah Gaara, where's Temari?" The blond, Naruto, replied._

"_Here!" A blonde girl ran out the darkness. She wore a battle kimono. She had a bracelet/ring on her arm. There was one little orb embedded into the part that surrounded the index finger. A great orb in the middle of a palm, and four more little orbs surrounding it. "What do you need me for?"_

"_We're moving again. I think we should head to mist country. I may be able to pick up another ally. Besides, there's word of a rebel. Perhaps we can find some more people willing to join our cause." Naruto said._

"_Alright, whatever, we've been okay for 1 year, we should be able to do fine now. The missions are starting to get on my nerves though." Temari replied._

"_Chill. We're starting to finish up. Soon I'll be going back to Konoha so the old man can stop worrying. Two years from now, I can go back to Konoha, but only to find some good candidates"_

"_But Naruto, what will you tell them? Won't it be odd that you return to Konoha so suddenly?"_

"_Hey, I'm blind, that's the best excuse."_

"_True…"_

"_Great, now let's move out!"_

_All the children in the cave disappeared._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_3 days later…_

_The four kids are seen walking through a forest. Naruto hears sounds of fighting. He gives a sign and they once again, disappear._

_They came back into sight in a tree above a clearing. They saw a person with messy long hair. Naruto's first thought is. 'Boy? Or girl?' But then he saw the other man there. He holds a zanbatou. The man rushed at the boy and they got engaged into a fight. After some minutes, the kid finally got cut across the arm and loses balance._

_At this point, Naruto dropped down to the ground and started clapping. "Amazing. You truly are a great fighter… What's your name?" At this, the blonde's companions can only jaw-dropped with one thing on their minds. 'Dumbass.'_

"_What's it to ya kid?" The man replied. "Who are you?"_

"_I am Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Interesting… And what's your business?"_

"_I am here to find some men that can help me with a goal. I believe from the beat your heart is pumping at, you didn't manage to kill the Mizukage?"_

_Zabuza growled. "What does that have to do with me?"_

"_If you help me for about four-five years, I can guarantee the death of the Mizukage"_

_Zabuza laughed. "How could you? From the cloth on your eyes, you're probably blind. You can't do jackshit"_

"_Let's test that in a spar shall we?" Naruto replied, starting to shift into a fighting position._

"_Don't cry when I kick your ass! And don't regret when I take your head!" Zabuza barked as he raised his hands to a tiger seal. Slowly a mist crawled in causing Zabuza to completely disappear from sight._

_There was silence for a peace. Then, there was the sound of something dropping, then a sound of ripping. Then a scream rang out in the clearing. At this point Temari sweat dropped. 'Not again.'_

_The mist slowly cleared. There was a L-shaped shadow. As the mist completely faded, the two ninja came into sight. Surprisingly, the older ninja, Zabuza was on the ground and the blind ninja, Naruto was standing at Zabuza's head looking down at him._

"_Who-who are you?" Zabuza said with a shaky, raspy voice._

"_One who has seen what one should not see. I am the soon to be Bofuu no Shizuka, a Blind Ninja." Naruto replied, "Now, will you join my cause? In half a year, I'm going to establish my own village."_

"_As long as you can help me with taking Mist…"_

"_That will be easy."_

"_And… well, giving a good home to Haku over there…"_

"_Ah! So the Demon of the Mist has feelings!"_

"_Shut it boy! But… yes, you are are correct. I have emotions. We ninja are made to be nothing but tools, but when it comes down to it, we're all as human as everyone else… And I've… lost almost everything. Haku is all I have left. Please help him…" The Demon of the Mist, for the first time in his life, shed tears._

"_Aye, well, with you joining us, we may establish the village one month earlier. This is all depending on the amount of missions we take though." Naruto said, thoughtfully._

"_I see. But I still need to train Haku. So that may put a dent in your calculations?" Zabuza asked._

"_Actually, if you get Haku to about as strong as a talented chuunin, we'll make it sooner than 1 month. In any case, I heard that the Kaguya clan recently attacked right before your assassination attempt. Perhaps we can find a survivor?" Naruto questioned._

"_Perhaps. Perhaps."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Half a year later…_

_Six people were sitting together in a circle near a shore. They were Gaara, Haku, Kankuro, Naruto, Temari, and Zabuza. Naruto was the first to speak._

"_Okay, right now, we are on the Island of the Cursed. Many people have been spirited away here, and bandits come attack the villages often. I believe the people here will be happy to accept a ninja village."_

"_What do you mean by spirited away?" Haku asked._

"_It seems like people disappear suddenly without warning and come back a week, month, or year later completely different. They seem to all have been tested on and turned into a half fish or something." Naruto replied._

_Zabuza looked closer at the map before them. He saw that Mist was no more than 3 days of a sail below them. He decided to add his words._

"_That isn't the only reason you chose this island is it? You chose this island because we are very close to Mist correct?"_

"_Yes. I also chose this place because we can defend it easy. We can get the hybrids on our side and that will make defending the sea much easier. Plus, we have Haku who, with some more training, has absolute control over water." Naruto said._

"_I plan on making the mother village in the middle of the island and two smaller villages in the northeast and southwest. That way we can have a good defense and more room. Also, we don't have to worry about making the village. I think we can find a place where the earth has its own natural base. Then we just add some jutsu to it." Naruto added._

"_Lastly, after taking Mist, we can take the other islands around Mist that they didn't take. There should be people there and we can get resources from there as well." Naruto finished._

"_In any case, since we came here to take this place, I'm going to tell you the plan. First, if we run through this forest here, we'll be able to reach the village in an hour. Then, we can run east and northwest to find the bandit camps. Gaara will remain in the village for defense. I will go north to save the other villages. Temari and Zabuza will take the east route. Haku and Kankuro takes the northwest. Your abilities complement each other. Zabuza for close range, and Temari for long. Kankuro for attack and Haku for mid range/defense" Naruto explained._

"_Now! Let's move out and take this place!" Naruto shouted._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_5 months later…_

_In the middle of the Isle of the Cursed, there is a great big rock formation. If someone saw it, they would most likely think a landslide happened. However, land doesn't slide up. But with jutsus, they can. There was also another jutsu on the wall. It made it so that everything chakra related that hit the wall, would break down and be absorbed into it, making it even stronger._

_There was no opening visible, but there was a cave nearby. Deep in the cave, there was a marvelous door. Big, wide, made of gold. No one guarded the gate, because no one needed to. The doors would never fall, because on the doors, the same seals that were on the walls were applied. It wasn't the only entrance though, there were multiple other underground entrances leading from other caves._

_The other daughter villages weren't as complex, but they were defiantly stronger than most other major hidden villages. This was because the residents of the villages had time and no fear of danger to set up their village. That, and they had a legendary ruler. A jinchuriki ruler. The jinchuriki of the Kyuubi._

_Now, a group of six is seen leaving the cave. They are the same group of six, just even more stronger now that they had the right materials and what not, as when they took the island. Except now, one is leaving, and it is none other than the village ruler himself._

"_Alright, while I'm gone, Zabuza, you'll be the leader. I trust you will not attack the Mist until I say it is time." Naruto stated_

"_Bah! I won't. I know the dangers." Zabuza snorted._

"_Kankuro, you will run the Navy and the Sea Attack Units." Naruto said._

"_Alright, no problem." Kankuro said._

"_Haku, you should devote a good amount of time to your training."_

"_Yes!" Haku replied._

"_Temari, you know my plans to the academy. Set it forward."_

"_Okay! When you get back, we'll have good ninja!" Temari chipped._

"_Gaara, you know what to do." Naruto said with a piercing gaze._

"_Yes. I'll start the search around our island. I heard there was one nearby" Gaara replied._

"_Well, time to return back to that dump of a village."_

"_Ha, be safe, if your life is threatened, drop the illusion and seals right away." Gaara order sternly._

"_Aight, see your soon guys."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_5 days later…_

_The chuunin guards of the west gate were incredibly surprised when they saw a boy who had tattered clothes, deep cuts, and muddy face limp up to the gate. They ran up the the boy as he fell. The boy was none other than Naruto._

"_Is-is this… Konoha?" Naruto's voice came in a hoarse whisper._

"_Yes! Yes it is! What happened to you?" One of chuunin guards asked._

"_Well, I-I've been trying to fi-find this pl-place for a while now. A-around four years." Naruto stuttered._

"_What? Four years? I know this is a hidden village, but it shouldn't have taken you that long!" The same chuunin guard exclaimed._

"_Well… I guess being blind had some to do with it…" Naruto covered his eyes with his hand._

"_Oh… OH… Sorry if I offended you."_

"_It's okay… I'm use to it." 'Sucker.'_

"_Get the Lord Hokage!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_1 hour later…_

_Naruto was in the hospital, just finished getting treated. He looked a lot better. He was in some real clothes and had his white band over his eyes. He was cleaned up and no blood, dirt, or grim was anywhere present on him._

_At this point, an old man in robes with a pyramid-ish hat came into the room with two other masked men. The hat had the character of Fire on it. He was the Hokage. The strongest of the village. When he saw Naruto, he gasped. His thoughts were running rapid. 'Is this? No, it couldn't be. Didn't he… no. But wait, no, that's not right. Wasn't he? Yes? No?'_

_Naruto, who caught all this movement, slowly pulled his finger to his lips and grinned as if saying to be silent._

_However, the Hokage did not notice the sign. He quickly walked over. "Is it? Is it truly you? Naruto?"_

_Naruto's grin slanted. He decided to reply. "Yeh. It's me. Are you the old man? You're the only one who called me by that before I was thrown out the village 4 years ago."_

_At the conformation of his name, the masked men, who were ANBU, widened their eyes, which was unnoticed under the mask. 'Didn't he die? How did he come back?'_

_The Hokage had a different reaction. He embraced Naruto into a bear hug. "It's been so long! I was told that you were killed. Where were you all this time?"_

"_Well old man, notice the cloth on my eyes? I'm kinda blind. Hard to find a hidden village when all you can do is blindly stumble around feeling things."_

"_How? How-"_

"_How did I become blind? Well some red eye ass tried to kill me. Didn't succeed. He only got my eyes and decided to drop me somewhere not in Konoha. I gotta say, when I woke up, I was scared to hell."_

"_Red Eyes right? It was the Uchiha clan. One of my ANBU caught the man who blinded you while he was doing it. He reported back to me instead of going after you. For that, I wonder what they teach in the ANBU."_

"_Ah. In any case, now that I'm back here in Konoha, could you find me a house and enter me into the Ninja Academy?"_

"_The Ninja Academy? Naruto! You're blind! You won't survive as a ninja! You're better off finding a job where you don't need eyes!"_

"_Listen old man, I'm rare going to be this serious with you. If you enter me into the academy, I'll probably be able to find a way walk without my sight. Maybe through feeling the ground or listening." 'As if I haven't done that already.'_

"_But…"_

"_No! I refuse to live a civilian life!"_

"… _Fine. But if you don't find a way to do normal things by the end of the year, I'll remove you from the academy."_

"_Heh, you'll never get the chance old man."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Present Time-

'And he hasn't taken me out the academy. I sure showed him!' Naruto grinned.

Naruto then started moving his limbs, testing them. 'Ah, looks like my injuries are done healing. Guess I better get to class. Probably late, darn teachers going to yell at me again.'

_**You know kit, you could always just let ME heal your little wounds. Then it wouldn't take so much time out of our lives. **_Came the booming thoughts of one demon.

'Ah shut it ya furhead. If you haven't noticed, your healing kills our lives. I didn't make the seal where your healing chakra makes cells yet. So while I haven't just deal with it!' Naruto's annoyed thoughts circled in his brain.

… For once in his life, the demon was speechless.

'Which reminds me, isn't the genin exam next week? You think I can pass?'

_**If you don't try the crappy Bunshin Jutsu. then Perhaps. Perhaps.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright, here's the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what I can do better.**

**In future chapters, I'll bring out voting polls.**

**Bofuu no Shizuka – Silent Storm**

**Peace, Heaven Ranger**


	2. Hurricane Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Air Gear, Flame of Recca, or any other manga influences I have in my fanfic.**

**Well, I didn't really get any reviews saying what I need to improve on, so I'm just going to write my story like my first chapter.**

**By the way, whenever Naruto reads something, assume he used the chakra eye, unless said otherwise.**

**I thank the reviews I got…**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts/Whispers'

_Past/Writing_

"**Jutsu"**

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

_**Romance Dawn**_

It was about six in the morning. Naruto quietly got up and hastily wrote a note. He then went outside. He quickly climbed a tree, alert for anything that may attack him. He quickly reached his hand out to the branch and pulled back a bird. The bird was a very odd looking bird. The color of the body was orange, the tips of its wings were red, and its eyes were green. Yes, a very odd bird indeed.

Naruto quickly tied a small scroll to the bird's leg and sent it off. The bird flew like a dart. It soared out the Forest of Death in a mere 5 minutes.

Then, Naruto jumped off the tree and freefell for some seconds. Before he landed on the ground in a painful way, he twisted his body in a way that he would land on his feet. Once landing, he jumped off through the forest. He ended up in a small clearing that was empty, mainly because no animal wanted to live in a place where there were craters the size of boulders everywhere.

It was here that Naruto did all his training. Everyday, before he left, he would always try to fix the place up as best as he could. Yesterday, he could not fix it up, as he ended up completely exhausted of chakra.

Today, Naruto walked into the middle of the clearing and clapped his hands together. He closed his eyes and a fierce aura emitted from him. The aura was blue. Then slowly, it grew larger until it was like a wildfire. Then, in the same speed, it faded away. As it was fading, seals were visible on Naruto's arms, legs, and body. Infact, there were some on his clothes.

"Gravity Seal… Level 5." Naruto said. "Double Gravity Seal… Level 3… Triple Gravity Seal… Level 2."

At this point, Naruto released all the aura he had in one burst. "Bloodline… Release!" Naruto stretched out his left arm out, palm facing outward. He had 3 rings on his hand. The one on his index finger had a jewel with the kanji for Wind. The jewel on his middle finger had a kanji for Flame. The jewel on his ring finger had the kanji for Lightning. All the aura that was roaring around him focused into tendrils and connected with his 'Wind' Ring. Then, after about 3 seconds, when the tendrils faded away, Naruto's hand released a great amount of pressure at the ground. A great crater formed at contact.

"Seems like I've lost some power since I came here… To think I became this weak since coming here is unthinkable for the Storm King. When I get back to the Isle, I'm going to have to rerun my road."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One and a Half hours later…

Naruto finally stopped testing his powers. He clapped his hands together again and let his aura slowly die down. "Triple Gravity Seal… Release." Naruto whispered. "Double Gravity Seal… Level 1… Gravity Seal… Level 3… Bloodline Seal."

Naruto looked around. 'God, thank god for those suppressing seals around me. If it weren't for those, ANBU would totally find me.'

Naruto walked to a nearby spring and washed off all the sweat and dirt he had on him. "Meh, if only I could show this power in public without being caught. I hate acting like a no talent… But I guess I'll need to get paired with the Uchiha fool if I want to prevent Orochimaru from getting the Sharingan… Right… Itachi?"

One man stepped out the shadows of the forest. He was Itachi. He had a black cloak with red clouds on it. On his right ring finger, he bore a ring. It had a kanji for 'Scarlet,' on the same hand, on the wrist; he had a wide bracelet which had a big gem in the middle with the kanji for 'Flame.'

"Tch. You know Orochimaru is still after our Sharingan… But, you can easily take out Orochimaru even with the Sharingan. There must be another reason?" Itachi inquired.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah… I'm here to find any genin who have the potential to take up a road and become a General or King. I've found Nara Shikamaru who may solve the mysteries of Kogan Anki and become the General. He may even be able to solve the King's weapon and find 'Mu', Nothing"

Itachi merely stayed silent.

Naruto took that as an invitation to go on. "I've also found Akimichi Chouji. He may be able to take up the Iron General. He should be able to eat Tetsugan and bear the Dosei Ring. We also have that girl from the class above me. I think her name is Tenten. She could become one of the Weapon Generals. And… If only someone could run the Time Road… Then you and he could be partners. Fire… Time… the rulers of Space… Which reminds me, your brother could also run the same Flame Road that you run if he gets rid of his obsessions. Which is possible if he knows the real reasons."

Itachi closed his eyes and gave a small regretful smile. After opening his eyes, they focused on Naruto's 'Flame' Ring. "Speaking of Kings… I've been running the Flame Road for a while. I've been getting stronger on the Isle. You're here getting weaker and weaker. I could take you down now and take that Ring…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Itachi. "Just try it…" Naruto threatened.

There was a great amount of silence for a minute or two. Then all of the sudden, both of them chuckled a bit. Then it elevated to laughter. "Not now Flame King… When I get back… we can arrange a date. In any case, its time for me to start the day… And time for you to get back to whatever you Akatsuki do."

Itachi nodded and disappeared. His voice echoed in the clearing. "I have found that Mizuki is a spy. He'll be looking for someone to steal the forbidden scroll today, most likely someone who fails the exam. Fail the test, steal the forbidden scroll, and turn Mizuki in and maybe get 1 or 2 jutsus out the scroll. Maybe that Kage Bunshin I never felt like teaching you."

Naruto grinned. "I already planned all that out Itachi. Infact, I don't plan on getting 1 or 2 jutsus. I plan on getting 4 or 5 of them."

Then there was silence. Naruto stood in the clearing for just a bit longer before he too, vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked down the hall of the Academy, heading into the direction of his class. Three boys were walking down the same hallway, coming to Naruto's direction.

'Ah, great, it's those same guys who always pick fights with me… Well, since it IS graduation and I probably won't ever see them again… And everyone knows that I'm blind…' Naruto grinned.

"Hey! What are you grinning about you bat? I don't see why you're even here on graduation day! You're not going to make a good ninja anyway!" One boy shouted.

"On the contrary, I would make a better ninja than you fool." Naruto's low voice came.

The other boy started laughing. "Looks like we hit him too much times on the head! He's getting delusional. Let's put him out his fantasies!" Then the three boys dashed at Naruto.

Naruto's grin widened even more. He used some speed to get past the three boys. "Flame!" Then, the three boys set on fire, screaming in pain. Eventually, they fell unconscious, the flame subsiding. Never again would they be ninja.

Naruto continued down the hall until he reached his class. He quietly stepped in and opened his ears. He could hear all the conversations in the room, no matter how loud or soft it was.

"Graduation… Troublesome"

"You shoulda seen me yesterday with Akamaru! We just tore through that forest and…"

"I wonder if I'm allowed to do bug clones…"

Naruto smiled. 'Innocence. None of them are ready to be ninja. But, with a few adjustments, they could all be great… except maybe those unnoticed students, whose names Iruka never seem to call."

Naruto then took up a seat next to the Uchiha, Sasuke. Sasuke gave no indifference to Naruto. He just continued with his hands folded and staring off into empty space. Obviously, the genin exams would be easy for him.

Then, a man came into the room. He shouted above the rest of the conversations. "Quiet! Many of you may be about to become ninja! So act like it!"

"Iruka-sensei, what is the test going to be on?" asked a certain pink-haired girl.

"Well, I can't say the details, but first, you'll be taking a simple academic test, then you'll be asked to perform some academy jutsus." Explained Iruka.

Apparently satisfied, Sakura sat down and waited for the rest of the information. Which would have came if one blond didn't ask another question.

"Iruka," Naruto said with no formalities whatsoever, "what are the minimum requirements needed to pass?"

To say that Iruka was surprised would be a complete understatement. Iruka was shocked. 'In all my years of teaching, every other student would ask something like what Sakura asked or how to pass. I've only had one student ask that question… And that was… Itachi…'

Getting over his shocked state, Iruka calmly replied to him. "Well… I guess you'll have to get either at least 50 on the test and get at least 2 jutsus or if you get below 50, you have to do all 3 jutsus. Sorry Naruto, you'll have to get the 3 jutsus."

Naruto stayed silent. 'Alright. Since last year and the year before I decided to fail the bunshin, it wouldn't be suspicious to fail it again. So I guess I should just go sit in a noticeable place afterward so Mizuki will find me.'

"Alright!" Came a new voice. "I'm passing out the tests!"

The new man had blue-ish gray hair and wore the standard chunin outfit. He slowly passed out the tests to each row. When he got to Naruto's row, he looked down at Naruto with a smirk then passed the tests to him.

'Son of a… Thinks I'll already fail. I swear they have something against blind people…' Naruto picked up his paper and ripped it. 'Now it's time to wait.'

After about one hour, Iruka shouted. "Alright! Test over! Turn in your papers!" As the class silently pushed their papers to the end of the row, Iruka already started explaining the next part of the exam.

"Now, we'll call you each in one by one to the next room to perform a few jutsus. When you finish with the jutsu, wait in the room to the left. Do not come back to this room. If you are caught coming back into this room, you will fail." Iruka said sternly.

Many of the genin-hopefuls flinched at Iruka's hard stare, which, in turn, caused Naruto to sigh. If they were going to be ninja, how could one man stare them down?

Iruka called the first one to come to the room. "Aburame Shino!"

In reply, a boy wearing a cloak with a huge neckband and shades left the room to take the final test.

After an hour or two, there were only 3 people left in the room. They were Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino. It was at this point, Naruto chose the time to talk to the Uchiha, because Iruka was going to come back in about 10 seconds.

"Sasuke" Naruto said, catching his attention.

"Hm?" Sasuke grunted.

Now it was this point of time, Iruka did come in. He called, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

After he left, Naruto picked up his conversation. "Don't turn around now, but if you want power, I can give you some, but you'll have to work for it, and there is also a condition. Meet me by the swings after the exam. Expect the unexpected."

Sasuke perked up a little, but otherwise remained the same. He continued out the class and obviously passed.

Iruka came back in. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto stood up and walked out and then into the room where the test was being taken. Iruka sat behind a desk with another teacher. He was the same teacher that passed out the tests and the same one that was going to steal the forbidden scroll. Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto, you have to perform the Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka said.

Naruto simply closed his eyes and performed a quick henge and replaced himself with Iruka's clipboard. So there he was henged as a female on Iruka's lap. Of course, Iruka gets red and flies back with a nosebleed.

Now, Naruto releases the henge and starts his Bunshin no Jutsu. He manages to make one clone… that's dead-looking. Of course it was really just Naruto's chakra, which was so large in capacity that it really was generally impossible for him to create a normal clone without stressing his chakra coils.

Iruka's eye gave a sigh. "Well Naruto, it seems I'll have to fail you yet again."

"Oh come now Iruka, he did make a clone this time and since he's well, you know… Why don't we just pass him?" Mizuki said in a sweet voice.

"I can't. You know the rules Mizuki. I can't pass him unless he makes three working clones." Iruka then turned to Naruto. "You fail!"

Naruto hung his head and walked out the room silently. As he left, Mizuki gave a smirk that only Naruto noticed. In reply, Naruto made a smirk-grin that no one could see.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on the swings waiting for Sasuke or Mizuki, whoever came first, preferably Sasuke. And as if answering prayer, Sasuke did come first.

"Hey dobe! Where's this power you said you'd give me? How can you give me power if you failed the exams?"

Naruto smiled. "All in due time Sasuke. Tomorrow, I'll be a genin, and we'll be on the same team. Our sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. He will be 3 hours late to picking up his team. In that time, I'll tell you everything."

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'He is defiantly not who he was in the Academy. Why this change?' "You know our team and everything? Who will be our third teammate?"

Naruto flinched. "I'd rather not share that with out. You'll find out tomorrow. In any case, I'm needed right now."

Before Sasuke could ask for what, Mizuki came up behind them. "Excuse me Sasuke, but could I speak with Naruto alone?" Sasuke nodded and Mizuki left with Naruto.

"You know Naruto… Iruka is a nice guy. He only wants what's best for you. He was also and orphan, just like you. He sees himself in you and wants you to be better than him. He didn't really want to fail you, but he had to. It was the rules. But there's another way to pass. You just have to steal the forbidden scroll in the Hokage Tower…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The first jutsu, Kage Bunshin. Finally! The jutsu that Itachi-sempai wouldn't teach me! Hmm… gather chakra to split into clones… clones are solid… Seems simple enough" Naruto read.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said. 2 shadow clones came up.

Naruto's face became thoughtful. "If the amount of clones are directly proportional to the amount of chakra…' Naruto summoned up enough chakra for a B-rank jutsu. "Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" This time, 100 shadow clones burst into existence.

Naruto looked around, apparently satisfied. "Well, time to get these guys out of here." Naruto raised his hands up to dispel them before a clone shouted out. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wai-" "What do you want?" "Sorry, it says here in the scroll that everything a clone remembers, will go back into the original's memories when dispelled."

Naruto's eyes widened under his band for a minute. "Then that means…" 'everything a clone learns, I will remember…' "Hey! Look at the next section of the scroll!"

After a couple tens of seconds, the clone spoke up again. "It saying something about elemental affinity…"

"Hm, it has those little cards right? It was wasn't very well described in the Namikaze scrolls."

"Yeah, it has these cards."

"Let me see one."

The clone brought a card to Naruto. "Here it is."

Naruto looked at it and closed his eyes. "The different reactions of the card will show the affinity… Bursting in flame for Fire, splitting in two for Wind, crumpling up for Lightning, getting wet for Water, and turning to dust for Earth."

Naruto channeled chakra into the paper. First, it crumpled. Not a little crumple, but crumpling into a ball. Then, it shredded into pieces. Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Does this mean my affinity is for Lightning and Wind? The storm elements… Figures'

"Read the wind section in the scroll! Someone copy down the lightning and wind section!" Naruto shouted.

Another clone crouched down, opened it a little more, and read the next part. "It says… Wind-Style Taijutsu… Suraisu Reppu…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There you are Naruto! Where have you- Oh My God!" Iruka just came into the clearing only to scream out. The entire clearing was full of trenches and claw marks.

Naruto looked up at Iruka. "What's up Iruka-sensei? Didn't expect you to take so long to reach me. I already learned a couple jutsu from this scroll."

Iruka looked at Naruto in shock. "Wait! How? Aren't you… blind? Or was that just an act?"

Naruto looked away with sadness. "No Iruka, I'm really blind. But, I have another way to see. I developed this to read." His chakra eye started forming above his head. "These are my eyes. And Iruka, we have a traitor in our midst. He should be here in 3…2…1"

Kunai came out of the forest towards Naruto. Of course, Iruka, being protective, knocked Naruto to the side and took the kunai himself, nailing himself to the shack behind them. Naruto just stood up, dusted himself off, and raised an eye at Iruka's actions.

"I could have dealt with that myself you know" Naruto said.

"Don't kid yourself demon!" Mizuki's voice came.

Naruto turned his head to face Mizuki. "Ah, you're finally here."

"That's right, you were so easy to trick into getting the forbidden scroll. Now give me the scroll before I kill you!"

Before Naruto could respond, Iruka did. "Don't give him the scroll! He tricked you into getting it for him! Protect the scroll with your life!"

Mizuki smirked. "Do you know the reason why the village hates you? Do you know the reason why the civilians beat you day by day? Do you know the reason why the shinobi of the village try to kill you every day?"

Iruka had a look of horror on his face. "Don't tell him! It's a secret!"

Mizuki chucked. "The secret is… That… Naruto… You are the Kyuubi! The Yondaime could not kill the Kyuubi and took the next best thing. He sealed it into a child! That child was you! You are the-"

"Kyuubi. You said that already. And it's not even true. I'm just a jinchuriki. One with the potential to be the strongest jinchuriki."

"Tch. Demon. Despite the fact that you knew about you being a demon already didn't help you know that I just used you to get the forbidden scroll!"

Naruto just smiled. "I wasn't tricked in the slightest bit."

Mizuki just laughed. "Right. And I suppose you took the scroll to reveal that I was a traitor?"

Naruto's smile went to a grin. "Exactly! And pick up some jutsu from this scroll. I couldn't resist a peak at the scroll! And now, Mizuki, time to bring you back and maybe get some money for it."

Mizuki snarled, "As if you could. You're blind don't forget that demon!" Mizuki reached to his back, pulled off a giant shiruken, and hurled it at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, running to him to take the blow, only to be pushed away by some kind of wind.

"Iruka-sensei. Stay back." Naruto said with his right arm stretched behind his back. "I'll take care if this." Naruto stretched his left arm out and pulled it up seconds before the shiruken would have impaled him. A strong wind current sent the shiruken off course.

Then, to follow up, Naruto kept his left arm stretched out and his right arm bent at a 90 degree angle, resting his right hand on his left arm. Then at a high speed, he swung his arm from in front of him to the side of him. There was a sudden displacement in the air, then Mizuki ended up with a very deep wound in his abdomen, causing him to collapse.

"Wind Blade" Naruto said softly.

Naruto then turned his head to Iruka. "Come Iruka-sensei, I'll carry you to the village and we'll also need to turn this traitor in. Maybe I'll get a reward and you'll get a bonus!"

Iruka was shocked at what happened. "Naruto, how did you do this? How did you learn this?"

"Don't ask. I'll tell you some other time." Naruto said chuckling. 'What a weak chunin. I didn't even have to use my rings.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Naruto entered the village with a wounded Iruka, a near-dead Mizuki, and the forbidden scroll, he almost sent the village into a fury. The village was about to attack him until the Sandaime showed up. When the civilians expected the Sandaime to execute Naruto, they almost went into a frenzy when Sandaime praised him.

"Good job on catching the traitor. Of course, I'll let you into the genin ranks now." The Third said.

The civilians were in an uproar. They were shouting things that ranged from insulting to plain hatred. "Hokage-sama! Why don't you execute that demon for-" He never got any further because the man just choked and fainted.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto surprised. Naruto had his right arm stretched out and fingers extended. "Naruto?"

Naruto just did his smile where his eyes would squint and his mouth smile. "I thought about dealing the penalty for breaking the law. But then again, I thought that would be too cruel. So I left him off with a warning. I simply created a vacuum. He was in a vacuum space for a couple seconds."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto in awe. 'To do something like that at such a young age… Amazing. He's even better than you were Arashi.'

"So…" Naruto began, snapping the Sandaime out of his awed state.

"What?" The Sandaime questioned?

"Do Iruka and I get any money reward for detaining a traitor and keeping the scroll from falling into the wrong hands?"

The Sandaime laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked into the classroom of the academy. He picked the spot next to Sasuke who looked at him a bit surprised, but not much since Naruto DID tell him that we was going to make it.

Before Sasuke could ask Naruto anything, they both heard noises.

"Sasuke-kun is mine!" "No! He's mine!" "He's only going to see me today because I graduated with a better score than you!"

'Oh God. No!' Came the thoughts of the two students.

Two girls came bustling through the door. One of them had pink hair and green eyes. She was really nothing much to look at. The other had blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like the other girl, she didn't have much features either, except a more developed figure.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Came the shrill voice of the blonde.

"Move it Ino-buta!" Ino was shoved out the way and the pink-haired girl replaced her.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Don't pay any attention to that pig!"

When Sasuke gave no answer, the pink-haired girl turned to Naruto and screeched again. "What are you even doing here? You failed! Get out of here you bat!" Apparently, 'bat' was Naruto's nickname around here. After all, Naruto was just like one. He was blind and used touch to find out where he was… or so people thought.

Naruto simply turned to the pink-haired girl. "I never wanted to do this during the year, but since this is the day where a pathetic girl like you becomes a ninja, I'm going to tell you one thing. Shut up. If you keep screaming like that, you realize that on a mission, you could attract unwanted attention from nuke-nins or anything. They will not hesitate to kill you. We are ninja, not Kung-fu fighters."

However, apparently, Naruto's lecture had no affect. She simply continued screeching. "What would a dead-last bat like you know? You're the worst one in the class! You lecture me, Sakura, the best kunoichi in the class? Now get out my way! I wanna sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto simply sighed again. He turned to the girl, caught eye contact, well, faced her, and turned back. The minute he turned, Sakura screamed out in fear. She saw her death. She saw her get killed in exactly 48 different ways.

Sasuke turned and gazed at Naruto amazed. 'That was… killing intent. Where did he get that? That killing intent comes from years on the battlefield… And… He was almost like Itachi for a minute. Years on the battlefield… Is that how he was able to give that lecture? Amazing…"

However, Sakura shared no such amazement. She instantly turned on Naruto. "What did you do to me you bat?"

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke did. "That was simply killing intent. By releasing a great amount, you can paralyze someone or make them see death. Mostly likely, Naruto held back, because he only caught eye contact, err, faced you, for a second."

Despite being a Sasuke fangirl, Sakura was able to understand all of this and caught the message. She turn to Ino. "Com'on Ino, let's move to the row above Sasuke-kun. We have a freak next to us."

Ino looked confused. She's heard Naruto be called a bat before, but not a freak. He was far from one. He was just blind, but still learning to be a ninja. That took guts. To be blind and not see anything but still not able to completely flunk out. The odd thing was, that his grades always seemed to be borderlining fail and drop out. Well, she decided she might as well sit next to Naruto. After all, Naruto wouldn't pay much attention to her beauty. He was blind, right? And she was close to Sasuke-kun anyway.

"Ah, Sakura, I think I'll sit next to Naruto."

"What? What's so great about that bat? Sasuke-kun is way better than him!"

"Of course, that's why I'll still be sitting in the same row as Sasuke-kun."

"What? Same row? I want to!"

Sakura attempted to sit next to Naruto, but then she froze, not because Naruto released more killing intent, but out of her own fear. She was about to sit next to a guy who can kill her in more than 40 different ways. She decided not to.

"Er, never mind, you can sit next to the bat, I'll sit right above Sasuke-kun!"

Ino looked a bit confused and looked at Naruto. When she felt nothing, she shrugged and sat next to him. Sakura took her spot in the row above. Ino now decided to get closer to Sasuke. As such, she had to do one thing first.

"Naruto, could I please sit next to Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked quietly.

Naruto turned to Ino. 'Well, she's not rude so…' "Sure, no problem. Just step into the aisle and let me out."

Sakura, who caught all this, got upset at Naruto. She rose to her feet, leaned forward, slammed her hands on the desk and yelled, "Hey you bat! Why'd you let that pig sit next to Sasuke-kun but not me?"

Naruto did not turn to her. He simply answered in a lower voice. "Simply because, she was polite and I did not detect any false sweetness in her voice."

Before Sakura could reply, Iruka came into the room. He gave off his usual graduation speech. "Today you are all ninja! You are expected to...

'Good God. I'll just lay my head down and tune out the sound.

…You are all divided into teams of three. They are generally made to balance out the scores you received in the year…

'Hmmm, I already predicted the important teams most likely going to pass. We will have a combat team, which has Sasuke and me in it, A recon slash intelligence team, and a recreation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team.'

…Team 7, led by Hatake Kakashi…

'Predicted.'

… Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto…

'Wonder how Sasuke will take this.'

…Team 8, led by Yuuhi Kurenai, consists of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba…

'Predicted flawlessly.'

…Team 10, led by Sarutobi Asuma, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino… You are all ninja now! Go out and make the village proud! Your sensei will pick you guys up soon so go wait in your cells."

Once Team 7 got into their cell, Sasuke came to Naruto. "Alright dobe, where's this power?"

Naruto sighed. "First Sasuke, we have a lot to talk about. Follow me." Naruto jumped to the window, ignoring Sakura's calls of "bats" and "being a bad influence on Sasuke-kun," who also followed Naruto out the window.

They stopped in a training ground. Naruto turned and asked Sasuke a question. "Sasuke, why do you want power?"

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes. "None of your business. Just give me the power."

Naruto sighed and asked again. "I'll ask again, why do you want power? Is it to show that your clan is strong? Or is it to show that you are strong?"

Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath. "I want to kill my brother."

"Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Look, Sasuke… Itachi, he saved you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "By killing the clan? How did he save me from my own clan? Tell me!"

"Itachi… he saw what would happen had the Uchiha clan would become. They would have assassinated many of the village leaders. They would have made everyone their slaves. They would have sold off the Hyuuga Clan to ally themselves with Kumo and leech off their supplies. They would have taken all of the kunoichi in the village under 30 to produce more Uchiha members. They would have used their secret arts to summon bijuu and used their sharingan to control every one of the bijuu and waged war on all of the elemental countries. Then, at the end, betray Kumo. Then they would have taken even more kunoichi to make even more Uchiha spawns. They were going to create destruction."

Sasuke looked down. "Impossible! My clan! They would never do something like that!"

Naruto conforted Sasuke. "Every Uchiha has a gene inside them that makes them in one point of their life go power crazy."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "So that means me too…"

Naruto's head shook. "No. The power gene did not run so strongly in Uchiha Fugaku. He knew this. As a lad, he was very curious about things. He one day found the scrolls telling about this, dating back to Uchiha Madara's days. The scroll had a letter from Uchiha Madara.

_I have discovered that I have a heredity gene that makes every Uchiha power-crazy by age 21. This gene kicks in around age 9-12. This is when the Uchiha will feel a craving to become stronger. At age 15, the Uchiha will have a instinct to become stronger by devoting almost all their time into training. At age 18, the Uchiha will have start to want power by any means necessary. This gene will become stronger as the generation go on. We will become the strongest clan in the elemental nations._

_Signed,_

_Uchiha Madara_

Fugaku was 14 when he discovered this letter. He kept quiet about it because he knew the ones that had any real power, were already power crazy. He realized that because he did not yet have a craving to be stronger, he thought he did not have it at all."

"Then, why did Itachi kill dad?"

"Because… Uchiha Fugaku did indeed have the gene. It was just not as strong as the other Uchiha. He received a craving for power when he was 26. It was at this time, he started to fear. He already had a wife, Uchiha Mikoto who was pregnant with Uchiha Itachi. When he was 40, his craving for power became even stronger, but his son, Itachi, did not have any power craving. It was here that he realized that by marrying Mikoto, who was not a Uchiha by birthright, but through marriage, he had cleansed his offsprings of the cursed gene. It was then that he told Itachi about everything and asked Itachi to massacre the clan and kill everyone except for Sasuke and Mikoto. Then fake Mikoto's death and bring her to a safe place, so she would not be questioned for anything."

Sasuke received a look of enlightment, disgust, and pride on his face. Then of confusion. "Where did you learn this?"

Naruto grinned. "The only one who knows, Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke gasped. "You know where my brother is?"

"Yeah. But you can't see him for a while. There's just no time. Oh and, your mother is with Itachi as well and guess what? Apparently, before Fugaku told Itachi to massacre the clan, he impregnated Mikoto again. The child was born 6 years ago and is a female! Isn't that cool? Itachi ran a test on her and it turns out that she also does not share the gene, which means that the Uchiha clan will become normal."

Sasuke was excited for the first time in a long time. His brother was not as bad as he though. His mother was alive. And he had a little sister!

"Alright Sasuke, calm down. I'm now going to ask you a question. Why do you want power?"

"To protect my family, my friends." Sasuke answered.

"Cool." Naruto smiled. He then reached into the inside of his jacket, which glowed a bit, and pulled out a ring. The ring had the kanji for Road on it. "Put this on a finger that you have no trouble moving, preferably the middle or index finger."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. This ring was suppose to make him stronger? Oh well, might as well just do it. Sasuke slipped his ring onto his right middle finger. "Now what?"

"You simply release some of your chakra so that it flows our your body and then you focus all of it into your ring. You should have increased physical capabilities. Practice getting used to it for about an hour or so, then we'll get back to the cell. After you get used to it, I'll show you the next step, choosing a road."

"Wait Naruto! Don't you have a ring?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned. "I got three." He showed his Flame, Wind, and Lightning Rings.

"Hm. Why does it say Flame, Wind, and Lightning when mine only says Road?" Sasuke inquired.

"I'll get on that when you're ready for the next step. Now start practicing." Naruto instructed.

**Jutsu**

**Suiraisu Reppu Slicing Gale – You'll find out what it does**

**Well, I hope this chapter is okay. I introduced a lot of things so maybe it might have been too much and too rushed. Please lay feedback on what I should improve on not what I should do.**

**The next chapter might take a while. I need some brainstorming.**

**As for Naruto, he is age 12 just like the canon. He is not the kage of another village, he is the leader of a nation.**

**Peace,**

**Heaven Ranger**


End file.
